thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Klingon D5 Class
Name: Devastator Craft: Kilingon Empire D5-Class Battle Cruiser Type: Cruiser Scale: capital Length: 152.46 x 73.45 x 37.82 meters Ship Mass: 315,670 metric tons Starship Size: 5 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 2D+2 Crew: 350; Skeleton: 35/+10 Passengers: 100 Cargo Capacity: 2,500 metric tons Consumables: 1 year Warp Drive: 4 / 5 / 7 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 6.6 Hull: 2D Shields: 0D+2 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 30 / 0D+1 *Scan: 80 / 0D+2 *Search: 120 / 1D+1 *Focus: 5 / 1D+2 Weapons *'Cha'gesh Laser Bank' : Fire Arc: 120 degrees forward Location: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: -0D+1 Space Range: 1/4/13 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse Rate of fire: 2 Damage: 2D *'Photon Torpedo Launcher' : Fire Arc: forward; but are self guided Location: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: -0D+1 Space Range: 1-5/20/38 Ammunition: 20 Type I Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 3 Damage: 3D *'2 Class Beta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Location: forward ventral, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 2D+1 *'2 Class Alpha Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Shuttlebay x2 Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Barracks: House 300 crewmembers :*Spartan: 80 *Decks: 8 *Escape Pods: 120 :*Capacity per Pod: 4 *Year Commissioned: 2225 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 2 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 4 persons *Emergency: 2 :*Range: 5,000 km :*Capacity: 16 persons *Cargo: 2 :*Range: 12,000 km :*Capacity: 200 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 2 *Probes: 20 Description: The D5 class battle cruiser was a type of large warship that was in service with the Klingon Imperial Fleet during the mid-22nd century. History In service as early as 2147, the D5-class was fully documented, albeit classified, in the Vulcan database. (ENT: "Marauders", "Judgment") The D5 class often served patrol duties throughout the Klingon Empire. One vessel of this class served as the personal flagship for high ranking Fleet Admiral Krell. (ENT: "The Augments", "Divergence") Technical data Physical arrangement Like many of its successors in the Imperial Klingon fleet, the D5 battle cruiser was a rugged warship that was composed of diffusion bonded monocrystal and distinguished by a roughly avian-like form. The bridge was located in the forward-most position of the ship, and was connected with a series of reinforced support cables, via an elongated neck that extends into the secondary hull. Along the nape of the neck was ship's forward sensor platform and the primary weapons array. The bulk of the ship rested in the aft section, which flared down and out, port and starboard, into a pair of angular wings which contained talon-like warp nacelles. A superstructure rested on top of the vessel, which contained the cargo loading door, aft sensor platform, and the maneuvering thrusters. Below the superstructure, on the aft-most section of the secondary hull, was the ship's impulse engines. (ENT: "Judgment") Design variant The D5 class could be modified to carry eight under-slung deuterium tanks, capable of transporting over 80,000 liters, described as being "little more than a freighter". Capable of operating with a crew of twelve and a skeleton crew of four, this variant was considerably less advanced than its battle cruiser counterpart, notably in its lack of the ventral disruptor cannon common to the class. In terms of the defensive capabilities of this design, Jonathan Archer stated that he would "lay odds they're no match for Enterprise." (ENT: "Marauders") Tactical systems The fully-armed D5 battle cruiser was considerably more advanced than Starfleet's most powerful vessel of that era, the NX-class starship. Indeed, the maximum speed of the D5 class was warp factor 6. (ENT: "Judgment") The offensive arsenal of the D5 class was rather impressive for the time as the ship possessed a forward weapons port capable of firing both disruptors and photon torpedoes, a 360º rotating turret containing twin belly-mounted disruptor cannons, and a dorsal disruptor array. The D5 class was protected by defensive shields and dispersive armor. (ENT: "Judgment", "Divergence", "The Augments") The D5 class was superior in almost every aspect to Starfleet's NX class; however, given ideal circumstances, it was speculated by Enterprise's tactical officer, Malcolm Reed, that "sustained phase cannon fire should be able to penetrate their armor, but I doubt they'd sit still long enough to give us the chance." (ENT: "Judgment") Additional systems Like its Raptor-class counterpart of the same era, the D5 battle cruiser was outfitted with "standard multi-spectral sensors," not unlike those used on Starfleet's NX-class. (ENT: "Judgment") However, according to Arik Soong, the D5 battle cruiser was equipped with sensors that were "far superior" to those used on an NX-class. (ENT: "The Augments") A fake warp signature matching that of a D5 battle cruiser could be attained by an NX class starship by reconfiguring the warp coil assembly. This alteration was undetectable by Klingon sensors at a range beyond 80,000 kilometers. (ENT: "The Augments") Interior design Main bridge Capable of operating with a bridge crew of three, the configuration of the D5 battle cruise's main bridge shared many features found in contemporary designs. In the front of the bridge, against the forward bulkhead, was the ship's viewscreen. Directly behind the viewscreen, near the center of the bridge was the captain's chair. Directly behind the captain's chair was the entryway to the bridge, with two manned consoles located on either side of the doorway. The position of the captain's chair could also be moved toward the aft of the bridge to suppliment the addition of a forward console. Along the perimeter of the bridge were several stations, each designated for a specific task. (ENT: "Judgment", "Divergence") Ready room The ready room provided the commanding officer with a private place to conduct ship's business. The ready room contained a desk and chair with a desktop monitor. (ENT: "Divergence") Source: *Memory Alpha: D5 battle cruiser *Memory Beta: D5 class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 4 (Spacedock) (pages 88-89) *thedemonapostle